Car Crash
by sophiehartigan
Summary: Ian and Wanda are in a Car Crash, Wanda has brain damage, Will Wanda remember their old life?
1. Chapter 1

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the car with my husband, Ian, who was now looking at me, I was thinking back to our wedding, how we met, it was just a wedding with friends, my family does not know about us together and Ian's parents does not get in touch with him only his brother and his brothers wife, I stared into Ian's Beautiful, Blue, Sparkling eyes, He stared back not watching the road and suddenly all I see is black and hear a bang and I can't wake up.

**Ian's P.O.V.**

I am all right but I don't care about myself because Wanda is lying in a hospital bed, making no effort to wake up from her coma, the doctor says she has brain damage so it could take months for her to wake up, I am sitting beside her, all I am seeing is her chest slowly rising up and down and her mouth full of weird hospital tubes, she does not smell her usual flowery perfume smell just the hospital smell.

I have been beside her for weeks getting no sleep, not eating just waiting for her to wake up, no matter how much I pray, or wish she just won't wake up, I always am angry at the doctor even though their trying their best, even that won't work. I am going to stay beside my wife until she wakes up, I am not going to eat or rest until she wakes up.

After 2 months of no rest or food.

She opened her eyes me and the nurse were standing at the bed, She said " How am I doc?" "I am not the doctor I am your husband, Ian, remember? Wanda," I answered. She nodded her head and looked at her ring confused. I walked out of the room angrily and bashed my head of the wall crying. Why couldn't she remember? why?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host**

**A/N: This my first Host story so go easy on me.**

**Ian's P.O.V.**

The next morning, after all the screaming and shouting at home, I came back to the hospital with a change of clothes and other things she needed. I came to the room she was in yesterday, but she wasn't lying in her bed it was empty. I saw a nurse at the desk and asked "Do you know where Wanda O' Shea is?" "Oh Yes, we moved her up to the VIP room, upstairs on the right," she said, smiling. "Thanks," I answered. I walked up to the VIP room and opened the door, to find Wanda lying in her bed with her parents standing beside her. "Who's that, honey?" they asked Wanda. "I am her husband," I answered for her. "Well, Wanda is coming with us, not with you aren't you?" They said. "She needs to remember me, she has to, do you want to, so you can remember me?" I cried. She just nodded Ok. I walked her to my car, she just sat in the front seat quietly. The whole way home was awkward silence, I suppose I am a stranger to her. I unlocked the door and the lights were turned off, I hope she likes the surprise.

**Wanda's P.O**_**.**_**V.**

He turned on the lights to reveal... A bunch of people, strangers to me, shouted welcome home. They came up to me and started chatting to me, I just walked away and stayed outside, when everyone was gone, I just walked into our bedroom angrily while he slept on the couch tonight, I still can't remember him or our old life together, apparently I am an sculpture artist. He took me to my shed the next morning, I ate a piece of bacon, Ian said "You don't eat meat." He gave me flowers and chocolate, to say sorry for last night. He started to laugh and say "Your wearing my jumper, you can keep it if you want." I decided to change and wear my best, decent dress. On the way to my parent's house, it was silent. I rushed out of the car, when I saw my parents, to give them a hug. My sister Mel showed me a ring on her finger and squealed, she was getting married to Jared. "When the wedding?" I asked. "Next month, I can't wait, you're the maid of honour," she said.

At dinner, my so called husband was silent.

Mel and I chatted about her wedding; Jared was laughing and making jokes with dad.

**Ian's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning still feeling guilty about what I did the night she came home, while I am making breakfast, she is in the bathroom getting ready for her job interview with Burns.

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

I put on my best jeans and top and did the best I could to make my make up look pretty, even though there might be a few smudges here and there.

After breakfast I got into my car and drove to my interview with my ex-boyfriend. He didn't give me an interview, he just told me how happy I was with him, he must want me back, I just smiled and stood up, he stood up too, leaning in towards me giving me a kiss, I kissed him back, felt like a cheater to Ian but I didn't love Ian, I loved Burns.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host**

**Ian's P.O.V.**

I went to work, at my radio station, everyone was asking how Wanda was? After work I came home to find Wanda packing her clothes into a bag, her dad beside her smiling. "I am sorry," she said "It's just Mel's wedding and you are a stranger to me, I don't think I will remember."

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

I know I just hurt, but I don't know him so I think it's for the best if I stayed away, besides I would see him at the engagement party, Mel and Jared wanted to invite him, so I picked up my bags, walked out and put my bags in the car and ran back into Ian to give him one last hug and said "Thank you and I am sorry."

**Ian's P.O.V.**

At the engagement party, I was looking for Wanda. I saw her, she looked beautiful, and she died her hair brown. Wanda and I were talking about getting a divorce, staying away from her is bad but getting a divorce, I won't be able to handle it, But if it's what she wants I'll do it.

"So, we're getting a divorce," I said

"Yes, apparently so," She said.

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

I signed the divorce papers, the wedding is tomorrow.

**Ian's P.O.V.**

I am struggling to sign the divorce papers but they are pushing me so I just Sign

Ian O'Shea

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

It was the day of Mel's wedding, as you know, she is very excited and there were tears, her vows are so sweet. On the aisle, she cried and hugged Jared. I saw Ian and then it hit me, I remembered our wedding day, it was on the beach, I wore a pink short dress, we write our vows on our favourite pizza place menu, We ran away after the wedding, to papa John's and ordered a slice of pizza and cut that instead of cake.

*After Memory*

The wedding was so sweet; Mel and Jared's wedding car was a limo going to take them to New York, the big Apple, for a week.

I walked to Ian, excited to tell him but he had already moved on with another girl, I turned away and started to walk but Ian caught me and turned me to face him,

"This is my sister-in-law, Jodie, Kyle's wife," he explained " Did you want to tell me something?"

" Yes, just I remembered our wedding on the beach, me wearing my pink dress, just friends and we went to Papa John's Our favourite pizza place, and had cheese and ham pizza," I told him

"Do you still love me?" He asked

"Of course I do, Ian," I said.

"Will you be my girlfriend, again?" He asked

"Of course," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.**

**A/N: This is my last chapter on this story so don't cry.**

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

*A few months later*

I have a ring on my finger and we are finally married, again.

Mel and I are six months pregnant, sitting down having a cup of tea, talking about designs for the babies' rooms. Though I am having twins, Ian and I want the baby's sex a surprise, until they are born. We are now painting the baby's room yellow with lots of zoo animals, yellow because the rest of the colours are either girl colours or boys colours.

*2 months later*

Me and Ian are in bed, Ian's talking to the babies, while I try to get to sleep, it's kinda hard to, when my husband, Ian, is jumping around doing the manic on the bed.

Suddenly, that moment, I am not laughing anymore, I am groaning, "I think my waters broke, Ian take me to the hospital, the babies are coming." Ian lifts to the car and lies me down in the back seats of the mini (our car). As we got to the hospital, I met Mel on the way, getting lifted as well.

*After Birth*

I looked at our babies eyes; they had the same sparkling, blue eyes as Ian's. Ian had actually passed out on the floor, when I was having the baby's. We had, well I had, a baby boy and a baby girl. We called them Lily and Patrick.

*2 months later*

I am sitting down having a cup of coffee, Mel and I, watching Ian make a fool of himself, struggling to change Lily and Patrick's nappies.

*1 year later*

We are all singing 'Happy Birthday' to Lily and Patrick on their first birthday, giggling their heads off, like Ian, if he drops that cake, I swear to God I will roar my head off, while the twins , bash their birthday cake to pieces and they are wearing their best clothes and now ruining their cake and their best clothes, I spent hours on that cake OMG, now I will double kill Ian but not right now, I can't stress myself out since there is another baby on the way.

**A/N: That is the end hoped you liked the whole story, I will write more stories.**


End file.
